The Long Distance Relationship
by Crystal Akane
Summary: Seandainya... Jarak tiada berarti Akan ku arungi ruang dan waktu dalam sekejap saja Walaupun hanya 828 words Akane agak gak yakin akan membuat kalian menangis ;-; Saran Akane, reader-san sambil dengerin lagu LDR-Raisa Cerita di ambil dari video clip unofficial LDR-Raisa! jadi ini namanya songfic :3


Hai minna! Akane back ~~ yuuhuu~ Kejadiannya gini nih kemarin abis nginep dari rumah sepupu, _then _di kasih video Raisa-LDR yang unofficial dan sukses membuat Akane dan sepupu-sepupu nangis banjir! Gilaa jadi nih ff terinspirasi dari video clip tersebut ~~ bisa dibilang songfic gitu...

Banyak kru /hasek/ yang bantu Akane buat ff ini secara Akane lupa bawa laptop .-. jadi pinjem sepupu deh! Arigatou Ki-chaann! /

* * *

**SARAN!**

**AGAR SEMAKIN TERASA **_**FEEL **_**NYA DI ANJURKAN UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA! (gak maksa 3)**

* * *

_**Joy|joi|**_

_**Noun**_

_**A source or cause of keen pleasure**_

_**or delight; something or someone greatly**_

_**valued or appreciated**_

_**The Long Distance Relationship…**_

* * *

_Ku teringat, dalam lamunan_

_Rasa sentuhan jemari tanganmu_

_Ku teringat walau telah pudar_

_Suara tawamu, sungguh ku rindu_

"_Aishiteru yo, Len-kun!"_

"Hehe, aishiteru mo Rin-chan!" jawab seorang pemuda sambil melakukan kissbye ke layar laptopnya.

Kagamine Len. Mahasiswa sebuah universitas swasta Jepang yang setiap hari selalu melakukan percakapan dengan kekasihnya, Rin di laptop.

"Len-kun, oyasuminasai…" kata gadis itu sambil memeluk boneka jeruk pemberian Len.

"Oyasuminasai, Rin-chan" jawab Len sambil melambaikan tangannya ke layar laptop

Bahkan mereka tetap bercakap-cakap saat hendak pergi tidur. Membayangkan bahwa mereka ada didalam satu ranjang, tidur bersama.

Ya, itulah yang disebut Long Distance Relationship, atau hubungan jarak jauh.

* * *

"Nee…ohayou Len-kun!"

"Ouhayouu Rin-chwaaan~!" Suara Len terdengar lucu saat menggosok gigi sambil berbicara kepada Rin.

Di layar laptop itu terlihat Rin yang juga tengah menggosok giginya dan tertawa kecil. Mendengar tawa Rin, Len tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan gosok giginya bersama Rin.

Setelah selesai, ia mematikan laptopnya. Dan mulai memainkan tombol-tombol ponselnya dengan lihai.

_Tanpamu, langit tak berbintang_

_Tanpamu, hampa yang kurasa_

_Seandainya…jarak tiada berarti,_

_Akan ku arungi ruang dan waktu dalam sekejap saja_

* * *

"Dan pa yang terjadi dengan ***** daaaann GOOOOOL~~!" seru komentator acara sepak bola di TV salah satu café.

"YEEEEY! GOOOL!" Len meloncat dari tempat duduknya sambil melirik sedikit laptopnya.

"Iiiih~! Stop! Stop! Dengerin dulu, Len-kun!" suara Rin menggelegar di laptop Len.

"Ada apa, Rin-chan?"

" Bagaimana kalau besok kita _dinner_ di kafe tempat kita kencan untuk pertama kalinya?" Tanya Rin.

"Ayo! Boleh-boleh, aku senang kita bisa _dinner_ bersama!" seru Len dengan senyum lebar.

Rin hanya menjawab dengan senyum di bibirnya.

_Seandainya, sang waktu dapat mengerti_

_Takkan ada rindu yang terus mengganggu_

_Kau akan kembali….bersamaku_

Menjalani LDR…sungguhlah sulit.

Len harus menahan rindu yang terus meluap di hatinya pada gadis yang selalu hadir di layar laptopnya. Banyak hal yang telah mereka lakukan bersama, mulai dari kegiatan sehari-hari, jalan-jalan, bahkan dinner bersama.

Dan satu pertanyaan yang selalu melintas di benak Len,

Kapan mereka akan bertemu?

* * *

_Terbit dan tenggelamnya matahari_

_Membawamu lebih dekat _

_Denganmu langitku berbintang, denganmu sempurna ku rasa_

_Seandainya…jarak tiada berarti_

_Akan ku arungi ruang dan waktu dalam sekejap saja…_

_Seandainya…sang waktu dapat mengerti_

_Takkan ada rindu yang terus mengganggu _

_Kau akan kembali…bersamaku._

Len menyusuri altar gereja dengan setelan jas hitam dan di kursi paling depan, laptopnya sudah terpampang.

Di layar laptop tersebut, tampaklah sesosok Rin mengenakan gaun pengantin putih dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Apakah kau berpikir mereka akan menikah?

Tidak.

"Aku sudah menunggu momen ini." Ujar Rin dalam laptopnya.

"Bahkan sejak kita mulai berkencan. Dan kamu pasti tahu kalau aku akan berkata 'iya'.

Kalau aku masih ada, dan jika kamu sedang menonton video ini, itu berarti bahwa operasi-ku telah gagal.

Maafkan aku.

Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku.

Len-kun, aku harap kaset videoku dapat menemanimu. Dan aku menyesal karena aku hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk menemanimu.

Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk memutar ulang video yang telah kubuat.

Aku ingin kamu mengubur semuanya di makamku. Dan aku ingin kamu menghapus semua pesan dariku.

Kenapa? Karena aku ingin kamu _move on. _

Aku ingin kamu membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang disekitarmu, seperti yang telah kau berikan kepadaku.

Len-kun, _Aishiteru yo._

Dan kau tahu? Aku akan selalu, dan selalu akan."

Senyuman tulus dari Rin, mengakhiri video itu.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Len.

Wajahnya sudah basah dengan air asin yang keluar dari mata azure-nya.

Kemudian, Len tersenyum lemah

"_Aishiteru mo_, Rin-chan"

* * *

_2 tahun kemudian…_

Kagamine Len berjalan menghampiri sebuah batu nisan sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga.

Ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertulis di nisan itu

'_Mikagami Joy Rin'_

_1989 - 2011_

_Here lies Joy who brought joy upon our lives_.

* * *

**Author NOTE:**

**Big Thanks!**

**Yang pasti orang yang menginspirasi ku buat fanfiction ini GRIMFILM Link: watch?v=aQgdxLRk6eY **

**PakDeRum: watch?v=kYkuWhA7Q9g**

**Dan buat para sepupu terima kasih buat bantuan nya kalian emang yang terbaik! QAQ)**

**Ki-chan yang sudah mau meminjamkan laptop nya karena mendadak serempak punya ide untuk buat fanfiction ini ~**

**Dan Sa-chan alias micchin - sudah mau membantu buat bahasa nya jadi teratur sedikit**

**Dan buat para readers! Maaf kalo kalian masih tidak mengerti alur fanfiction ini  
**

**Bisa menonton video dari link yang sudah aku sertakan di atas**

**Arigatou yaa! **

**Jangan lupa….**

**hapus dulu air matanya **

**karena habis ini**

**kalian harus REVIEWW! :P hehehe /di gebuk readers/**


End file.
